


Vanilla Twilight

by BleakWitch (Texeoghea)



Series: Fish Boys and Witch Boys [3]
Category: Klarion (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Faeries sing and klarion is part faerie therefor he sings, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Death, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Texeoghea/pseuds/BleakWitch
Summary: Klarion misses Kaldur.





	Vanilla Twilight

“The stars lean down to kiss you, while I lie awake and miss you,” Klarion sang leisurely on the rooftops high above the city, looking down. He wasn’t watching the people walk by, or the cars speed along, but rather the waves of the beach in the distance. “Pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere.” He couldn’t help it; he missed Kaldur.

 

It had been a year since the Atlantean had died, and Klarion had told himself that he had moved on, but he was filled with melancholy whenever he saw the ocean. “‘Cause i’ll doze off safe and soundly, but i’ll miss your arms around me…”

 

Kaldur had taught him how to swim. It was a very awkward and frustrating experience, but once he had figured it out, he had chased the man through the water for teasing him.

 

“I’d send a postcard to you, dear, ‘cause I wish you were here.”

 

He looked up at the slowly lightening sky, watching the colors change from a navy blue to a golden hue. “I’ll watch the night turn light blue, but it’s not the same without you, because it takes two to whisper quietly…” He wondered what Kaldur would have thought of him now, sitting here reminiscing. Would he be flattered? He’d probably tell Klarion to get up and move on with his life. He was never one for standing still.

 

“The silence isn’t so bad, ‘till I look at my hands and feel sad, ‘cause the spaces between my fingers are right where yours fit perfectly.” Klarion squeezed one of his hands into a fist before lifting it in front of his face, willing it to catch fire. He watched the flames dance and remembered what Jason Blood said to him once. “Fire and Water don’t mix, witch boy,” He had warned. “No matter which side, one shall fall, and the other, prevail alone.” Who knew it was the fire that would survive?

 

Klarion snuffed the fire. “I’ll find repose in new ways, though I haven’t slept in two days, ‘cause cold nostalgia chills me to the bone,” He sang, standing up and putting his hands in his coat pockets.

 

“But drenched in vanilla twilight, i’ll sit on the front porch all night, waist deep in thought because when I think of you, I don’t feel so alone.”

 

Teekl called for him, reaching through their bond, pulling him back to the base. She was worried. Possibly for good reason, though Klarion ignored it. “As many times as I blink, i’ll think of you tonight.” He walked towards the edge of the roof and leaped effortlessly off, wind catching him and drifting him away through the air, singing quietly. “When violet eyes get brighter, and heavy wings grow lighter, i’ll taste the sky and feel alive again,”

 

He could imagine Kaldur laughing at something he’d said, looking surprised before grinning and trying to stifle his snickers. His heart twisted at the thought. “And i’ll forget the world that I knew, but I swear I won’t forget you.” He had given so much for him. His chaos, for one thing. Kaldur had made him want to be… better. How was he supposed to be better when his one reason for doing so was gone?

 

“Oh, if my voice could reach back through the past, i’d whisper in your ear…”

 

Klarion took a deep breath as he floated, looking up at the fading stars, before crooning the final phrase to his lament. “Oh darling, I wish you were here.”

**Author's Note:**

> did someone say angst? no? too bad


End file.
